Kubiwa no Power
by Hyuuga Enzan
Summary: Poder dos Colares[UA]Em uma pequena cidade no sul do Japão, vários alunos chegam para estudar em uma das melhores escolas do país. Como será a estadia nesta cidade para os novos estudantes? E se eles possuíssem colares místicos? O que aconteceria?


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, Todos os direitos reservados

(Poder dos Colares) [UA Em uma pequena cidade no sul do Japão, vários alunos chegam para estudar em uma das melhores escolas do país. Como será a estadia nesta cidade para os novos estudantes? E se eles possuíssem colares milenares

Algumas palavras antes de começar:

1º - Minha primeira fic de Naruto. Não se assustem. (essa realmente seria a minha primeira fic, já que eu terminei ela antes do Uzumaki's Future, e a verdadeira primeira serviu como apoio para Uzumaki's Future). Só agora eu decidi colocar ela online

2º - Não sou extremamente detalhista nas roupas. Não estranhem.

3º - Deixem reviews

5º - Casais: - NaruHina e o resto eu decido depois (podem dar opiniões se quiserem).

6º - Leiam Uzumaki's Future depois e deixem reviews

7º - Titulo idealizado por Shouko-chan, se ela isso se chamaria Colégio de Konoha

Legendas:

-O Naruto é mongol - Fala

**-"O Naruto é mongol"** - Pensamento

-(O Naruto é mongol) - Comentários do baka aqui

_-O Naruto é mongol_ - Conversa de Celular/Flashbacks

-#xxx# - Ação

Prólogo

Há muitos séculos atrás, no Japão, cada família protegia um colar. Estes colares eram capazes de alterar as células do usuário, dando assim poderes a quem usasse. A pessoa poderia ter diferentes poderes como correr em uma velocidade superior a do som, adquirir uma força superior a de um urso selvagem, ter seu faro igualado a de um cachorro entre outras coisas mais. Além de poder desenvolver uma energia interior muito poderosa conhecida como Chakra. Estes colares eram passados de geração em geração.

Na época em que esta fic é retratada era comum a luta com armas, principalmente as famosas faquinha Kunai, por parte dos clãs mais antigos. Alguns até exigiam que seus membros aprendessem a usar corretamente as armas.

Há 12 anos, havia um poderoso imperador no Japão. Ele ficara muito conhecido por ajudar as pessoas do país e desmantelar varias gangues existentes, e por causa disso uma perigosa máfia existente na época decidiu matá-lo. Ela era composta por 10 membros principais, cada membro possuía um antigo colar com um pingente com a forma de um monstro que cedia poderes surpreendentes para seu usuário. Esses colares não permitiam que outra pessoa o usasse sem ser seu dono, quando um membro morria, o colar escolhia um novo dono por vontade própria ou desaparecia. O líder era conhecido como Kyuubi, o pingente de seu colar tinha a forma de uma raposa demônio de nove caudas. Kyuubi estava insatisfeito com o trabalho que o imperador estava fazendo e decidiu reunir vários membros da máfia e dar um fim nele. Em uma noite o imperador foi surpreendido por um terrível ataque. Ele conseguiu matar a todos apenas sobrando o Kyuubi, foi uma luta de igual para igual e por fim, acabou por um matando o outro. Com a morte de Kyuubi a máfia se desfez e seu colar escolheu um novo dono. Esse dono seria aquele que teria o destino do país em suas mãos.

Kubiwa no Power

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo 1

A chegada em Konoha.

Era uma manhã fria em uma pequena cidade no sul da ilha de Honshu (a maior ilha) no Japão chamada Konoha. Aquela cidade havia se tornado muito conhecida devido a uma grande escola de Tokyo e naquele ano havia se mudado para Konoha conhecida por ser a melhor em todo o Japão, seu antigo nome era Saisho Tokyo no Gakkoo (Primeiro Colégio de Tokyo) mas por causa da mudança, passou a se chamar Saisho Konoha no Gakkoo (Primeiro Colégio de Konoha). Para entrar nesse colégio era preciso fazer um dificílimo teste de admissão, onde várias pessoas falhavam. No aeroporto da cidade um garoto de aproximadamente 15 anos loiro com olhos azuis, que vestia uma blusa laranja com detalhes em preto, uma calça preta e tinha em suas costas uma mochila laranja e preta aguardava em frente a uma esteira a chegada de suas malas. O garoto viu duas grandes malas laranja e as pegou, ele conferiu nas etiquetas das malas onde estava escrito "Uzumaki Naruto – Tokyo" e saiu do aeroporto. Saindo do aeroporto ele acidentalmente se choca com alguma coisa ou alguma pessoa. Ele ergue a cabeça e se depara com uma garota com longos cabelos azulados e seus olhos estavam fechados, ela usava uma blusa roxa clara com detalhes em bege, uma calça jeans azul e uma mochila bege nas costas. Naruto se levanta e estende a mão para ajudar a garota.

Nar: - Desculpe-me. Eu estava um pouco distraído.

A garota abre os olhos e segura a mão estendida de Naruto. Ele pode ver que seus orbes eram perolados. Ela se levanta, murmura um pequeno obrigado, pega as 3 malas que a pertenciam e sai da vista do garoto.

Nar: - Eu hein, que garota estranha.

Na frente do aeroporto havia vários ônibus que levariam os recém chegados estudantes para suas novas casas. Naruto vai até um ônibus onde havia um homem segurando uma placa com os números "200-250", ele coloca suas malas dentro do bagageiro, entra no ônibus, se senta em um banco do lado esquerdo mais ou menos na metade do ônibus, pega sua mochila e procura algo dentro dela, logo ele tira uma pasta e começa a conferir o seu conteúdo. Naruto pega uma pequena chave e coloca no bolso de sua calça, depois volta sua atenção para um papel dentro da pasta. Ele confere o número da casa onde ficaria e mais algumas informações, ficaria na casa numero 215 e moraria durante 3 anos com mais 3 pessoas. Ele coloca a pasta de volta na mochila. Logo a sua atenção foi desviada por um tumulto do lado de fora do ônibus, um garoto que caiu duro no chão, Naruto pode perceber que ele usava uma blusa verde musgo com uma calça jeans preta e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. As pessoas em volta rapidamente socorreram o garoto. Ele aparentemente havia pegado no sono. O garoto se levantou, deu um bocejo, colocou suas malas dentro do bagageiro e andou em direção da entrada do ônibus. Naruto enfiou a mão pela gola da blusa e retirou de dentro dela um lindo colar. Ele tinha uma pedra com uma cor verde-água. O garoto olhou para pedra e disse.

Nar: - Prometo que vou deixar o senhor orgulhoso. Otou-san (Pai).

Naruto colocou o colar por debaixo da blusa de novo. O ônibus começou a se mover. Depois de alguns minutos o ônibus parou em frente a uma rua com várias casas. Todas elas eram iguais, brancas com o telhado azul e com dois andares. O garoto loiro rapidamente desceu do ônibus pegou suas malas e saiu andando pela rua a procura de sua casa. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la. Parou na frente de um pequeno portão. Ele o abriu andou pelo pequeno jardim, parou em frente à porta, pegou a chave de seu bolso e a abriu. A casa era simples, havia uma pequena sala, com dois sofás, um com três lugares e outro com dois, uma televisão e um aparelho de som. Ele entrou na casa e foi em direção à escada, do lado esquerdo havia uma porta que levava à cozinha. Ele subiu as escadas e entrou no primeiro quarto e fechou a porta em seguida. Ele tinha 2 camas, uma de cada lado do quarto, e dois armários. O loiro colocou suas malas em cima da cama do lado direito. Ele decidiu arrumar suas coisas logo. Alguns minutos depois de ter começado arrumar suas coisas ele pode ouvir alguns passos, aparentemente um outro morador acabara de chegar, os passos começaram a se afastar, pelo jeito ele estava indo para o outro quarto. Ele continuou a arrumar suas coisas quando a porta do quarto abriu revelando um garoto com uma blusa preta e uma calça também preta, seus olhos eram cor de ônix e seus cabelos eram pretos e estavam arrepiados atrás. O loiro logo se apresentou.

Nar: - Prazer, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. – e estendeu uma das mãos e deu um sorriso maior que a própria cara

Sas: - Uchiha Sasuke - e apertou a mão do loiro com uma expressão fria no rosto.

Sasuke foi até a outra cama e começou a arrumar suas coisas também. Passado mais alguns tempo Naruto fechou suas malas e as jogou debaixo da cama. Ele pegou sua mochila, tirou um pequeno porta-retrato aonde podia se ver a foto de um garotinho loiro com olhos azuis, um homem também loiro com os olhos azuis e um mais velho com cabelos brancos e também tirou da mochila um relógio-despertador com a forma de um sapo e colocou as duas coisas em cima de uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama e se senta em seguida, tentando começar um dialogo com o moreno que até o momento ficara totalmente calado.

Nar: - Hei Sasuke.

Sas: - Diga.

Nar: - De que cidade você veio?

Sas: - Kyoto, e você?

Nar: - Eu vim de Tokyo.

Vendo que aquela conversa não iria prosseguir ele saiu do quarto e foi em direção a cozinha para ver se encontrava alguma coisa para comer. Ele entrou na cozinha, abriu a geladeira e não encontrou muita coisa, apenas uma caixa de leite e alguns ovos. Ele fecha a geladeira e percebe uma fruteira em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da geladeira. Ele pega uma maçã e sai da cozinha e se senta no sofá. Continuou comendo sua maçã e então a porta se abre revelando uma garota loira que usava uma camiseta branca e uma saia lilás que ia até o joelho, seu cabelo estava preso em quatro rabos de cavalo e seus olhos eram azuis e carregava 3 malas. Naruto se levanta, vai até um lixo, joga o resto da maçã dentro e se volta para a garota que havia acabado de entrar.

Nar: - Prazer, sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Tem: - Prazer, Sabaku no Temari.

Nar: - Quer ajuda com as malas?

Tem: - Onegai.

Ele pega duas das três malas que a garota carregava consigo. Os dois sobem a escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa, Temari abre a porta de seu quarto e vê uma garota, ela tinha cabelos azulados e estava pegando uma calça de dentro de uma mala que estava em cima da cama da garota. Temari coloca a mala que carregava em cima de sua cama e logo em seguida ela pode ouvir o barulho de uma pessoa caindo vindo do corredor. Temari e a outra garota correm para o corredor e vêem Naruto com a cara no chão com as duas malas de Temari em cima dele. Temari não consegue se conter e começa a rir descontroladamente. Sasuke sai de seu quarto também para ver o que havia acontecido. Ao ver Naruto no chão ele começa a rir como Temari. A garota dos cabelos azulados tira as malas de cima de Naruto e ajuda ele a se levantar. Ele se levanta um pouco vermelho, pega as duas malas e as leva para dentro do quarto de Temari. Quando volta, pode ver Temari e Sasuke abraçados no chão, chorando de tanto rir, e a outra garota encostada na parede batendo a ponta dos dedos indicadores.

Nar: - Dá pra parar de rir um pouco?

Tem: - Não dá. Hauhuahuhauha

Depois de alguns segundos os dois param de rir, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Nar: - Bom. Já que decidiram parar de rir, vamos nos apresentar direito, pode ser?

Tem: - Ta bom. Eu sou Sabaku no Temari. Vim de Fukuoka.

Sas: - Uchiha Sasuke. Sou de Kyoto.

Nar: - Sou Uzumaki Naruto. Vim de Tokyo. – Naruto deu uma breve olhada na garota dos olhos perolados e a reconheceu – **"É a garota que eu trombei no aeroporto".**

Hin: - E-eu s-sou Hy-Hyuuga Hinata. Vi-vim de Tokyo também.

Tem: - Hyuuga? Você é da família que tem aquela empresa aérea, eeh como é o nome? Ah Hyuuga Airlines?

Hin: - Si-sim.

Nar: - Que legal. Essa tal de Hyuuga Air sei lá o que se come com o que?

Todos: - #Gota#

Sas: - Baka. A Hyuuga Airlines é uma empresa de aviões muito conhecida pelo mundo.

Nar: - Anhé?

Tem: - Se me dão licença eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

Hin: - E-eu também vo-vou

Sas: - Hump

Os três voltaram para seus respectivos quartos deixando Naruto sozinho. O pobre garoto decide ir até a sala quando ouve um toque de celular vindo de seu quarto e reconhece sendo o seu próprio. Ele entra e encontra Sasuke com a cara amarrada estendendo um celular azul com um pingente na forma de um sapo tocando, Naruto pega o celular e atende.

Nar: _- Alô, Uzumaki Naruto falando._

???:_ - Naruto, já chegou em Konoha?_

Nar:_ - Ero-Sennin, é você?_

Jir:_ - Quem mais seria? Claro que sou eu seu mongol. Chegou ou não chegou._

Nar:_ - Cheguei caramba._

Jir:_ - Tá bem então. Você sabe o que tem amanhã, certo?_

Nar:_ - Sei. Amanhã é o dia que a diretora dessa budega da as boas vindas aos alunos, certo?_

Jir:_ - Só para você não se esquecer. Tente não arrumar encrenca por ai viu, você vai ficar bem encrencado comigo se eu ficar sabendo de alguma coisa._

Nar:_ - EU SEI._

Naruto desligou o celular e jogou ele dentro da mochila.

Nar: - Aff. Meu avô é um retardado mesmo.

Sas: - Isso é mal de família por algum acaso?

Nar: - O que você disse Uchiha?

Sas: - Perguntei se todo mundo na sua família é igual a você, dobe.

Nar: - TEMEEEEEEEEE

Naruto fechou os punhos e tentou socar Sasuke, mas este conseguiu desviar e o pobre Naruto acabou caindo em cima da mala de Sasuke, espalhando varias roupas pelo chão do quarto.

Sas: - E além de tudo é desastrado. Pode arrumar tudo isso dobe.

Nar: - POR QUE EU DEVERIA ARRUMAR ISSO, HEIN?

Sas: - Porque você bagunçou tudo.

Nar: - SE VIRA.

Naruto sai do quarto pisando duro e bate a porta com tudo.

Sas: -**"Ele deve ter algum parafuso solto."**

Sasuke recolhe suas roupas, joga dentro da mala de qualquer jeito e sai do quarto.

Sas: -**"Depois eu arrumo isso"**

No quarto das meninas

Tem: - Parece que os dois estão brigando.

Hin: - É, pa-parece.

-----------------Silêncio-----------------------

Tem: -**"Ela parece ser muito tímida"**

Hin: - A-acho que e-eu vo-vou de-descer.

Tem: - Eu também vou.

Hin: - E a-as suas coisas Te-Temari-san? – (Temari praticamente não havia tocado nas malas. Só tirou um pijama, algumas roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal.)

Tem: - Depois eu arrumo. Ainda tem 3 anos para ficarmos aqui, certo?

As duas desceram as escadas. Chegando na sala encontraram Sasuke e Naruto brigando pelo controle remoto da TV.

Sas: - ME DÁ ESSE CONTROLE DOBE, HOJE É A FINAL DO CAMPEONATO DE SURF.

Nar: - NUNCA. SÓ DEPOIS QUE EU ASSISTIR O JOGO DE FUTEBOL.

Sas: - ME DÁ ESSE CONTROLE AGORA.

Nar: - JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO.

Sas: - QUER RESOLVER ISSO NO PUNHO?

Nar: - CAI DENTRO ENTÃO.

Tem: - CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. VOCÊS ESTÃO PARECENDO DUAS CRIANÇAS.

Os dois se calaram na hora. Temari estava com uma cara do tipo "Mais um pio e vocês estão mortos".

Tem: - Ótimo. Agora vão fazer o almoço.

Nar e Sas: - QUE??

Tem: - Vocês ouviram.

Os dois não estavam acreditando. Ela havia mesmo os mandado fazer o almoço. Eles já iam começar uma discussão com a garota quando uma voz tímida os cortou.

Hin: - Se quiserem e-eu posso fa-fazer o almoço.

Nar/Sas: - Valeu Hinata.

Tem: - Salvos pelo gongo hein.

Hinata e Temari entram na cozinha. Após olharem nos armários e na geladeira elas apenas encontraram arroz, leite e ovos.

Hin: - Bem, dá para fazer um omelete.

Tem: - Melhor do que nada.

Na sala

Nar: - Vamos assistir o que?

Sas: - Bob Esponja?

Nar: - Pode ser.

TV: - Hehehehe, Lula Molusco.

Sas: - Aff. Muda de canal?

Nar: - Futebol?

Sas: - Aff. Que seja, qualquer coisa é melhor que isso.

Nar: - Weee.

TV: - Kaká vai chutar e é goool. Ééé do Brasil. 2 para o Brasil, 1 para o Japão.

Sas: - Aff.

Nar: - Melhor eu colocar no surf. Melhor do que eu ver essa porcaria de time levando ferro. (Enzan; - Hahahaha, o Brasil é foda/Itachi; - Quieto/Enzan; - Hehehe, foi divertido)

Naruto coloca no canal que estava passando o tal campeonato de surf e os dois ficam assistindo, passado dois minutos ele fica de saco cheio e decide ver se as meninas precisavam de ajuda, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, se vira para a porta e percebe que alguém tinha deixado um papel debaixo dela. Curioso, ele vai até a porta e pega o papel e o lê (naaaao, faz aviãozinho com ele e joga na cabeça do Sasuke).

Nar: - Interessante.

Tem: - O ALMOÇO TA PRONTO.

Nar: - ALMOÇOOOOOOOOO.

Tem/Sas/Hin: #gota#

Após o almoço.

Tem: - O que tem pra fazer de interessante nessa budega afinal? Nós não vamos ter que ficar aqui dentro até amanhã né.

Nar: - Ah. Lembrei. Isso estava embaixo da porta agora pouco.

Ele tira um papel dobrado do bolso e entrega para Temari.

Tem: - Praça Central de Konoha. Humm. Vamos lá. Não temos nada a perder mesmo.

Hin: - O-o que é i-isso Te-Temari-san?

Tem: - Aqui diz que é um dos points de Konoha, aonde vários alunos da escola se encontram.

Sas: - Vou me arrumar então.

Sasuke se levanta e vai para o segundo andar da casa seguido pelos outros. Depois de alguns minutos pode se ouvir uma briga vinda do banheiro.

Nar: - TEME, EU VOU ESCOVAR OS DENTES PRIMEIRO.

Sas: - EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO.

Tem: - DÁ PRA PARAR COM ESSA BOIOLICE, CARAMBA. Eu escovo primeiro, e vocês dois PARA FORA.

Nar/Sas: - o.o

Após estarem prontos, eles saem em direção a tal praça. Naruto usava uma calça laranja e uma camisa preta. Sasuke, uma calça preta e uma camisa polo azul. Temari usava a mesma saia lilás e uma camiseta roxa. Hinata usava uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta azul clara. Eles seguem as indicações que vinham no papel e logo chegam. Era uma praça imensa. Tinha uma fonte no centro, dois campos de futebol, várias árvores e muitas pessoas conversavam no lugar. O grupo decidiu sentar em um dos bancos que havia no lugar e começaram a conversar sobre algumas coisas bobas. Um grupo de 4 pessoas que passavam pelo local chamou a atenção de Naruto, mais especificamente uma garota de cabelos rosa que brigava com uma loira. Naruto se levanta do banco e vai atrás da garota.

Nar: - Ei. Você é...

???: - NARUTO??

Até aqui conhecemos:

Uzumaki Naruto: Tem 15 anos, olhos azuis, loiro e sempre está brigando com Sasuke. Seu avô se chama Jiraya. Tem um colar verde-água que parece ser herança de seu pai.

Uchiha Sasuke: Não se sabe do passado dele. Olhos e cabelos pretos e tem 15 anos. Até o momento se percebe que é extremamente quieto e adora importunar Naruto.

Sabaku no Temari: 16 anos, loira com olhos azuis. Fica extremamente nervosa quando Sasuke e Naruto começam a berrar em seus ouvidos.

Hyuuga Hinata: Filha do presidente de uma famosa empresa aérea. 15 anos, olhos perolados, cabelos azuis e muito tímida.

Como eu disse lá em cima, essa é a minha primeira fic (terminada antes de Uzumaki's Future/ Janeiro de 2007). Se gostaram deixem reviews. Se não gostaram, deixem reviews. Se tem idéias que possa melhorar a fic ... deixem reviews . Para deixar reviews cliquem no GO ali em baixo (Também podem mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHell).

DETALHE: NÃO FIQUEM ME COBRANDO TANTO ESSA FANFIC, EU FIZ ELA FAZ TEMPO E AGORA ESTOU TENTANDO ME DEDICAR A UZUMAKI'S FUTURE.

Leiam também Uzumaki's Future.

Já né minna.

Hyuuga Enzan


End file.
